Rangers lead the way! (Bonus Level)
THIS LEVEL SHOULD BE THE LAST SPECIAL OPERATIONS LEVEL, FOR ITS EXPERT DIFFICULTIES AND AS A CHALLENGE FOR APPLYING ALL CLASSIFICATIONS...THIS WILL BE EPIC! =Game Info= Classification: Assault, Defuse, Hostage Rescue, Sabotage, Wave Defense & Elimination Level: Rangers lead the way! Date/Time: Enter Date here, 2:35:07 pm and counting Place: Ukraine, Kharkiv Playable Character (Player 1): Spec Ops Shock Trooper Playable Character (Player 2): Xel Vaxum Playable Character (Player 3): US Army Ranger Playable Character (Player 4): ODST Division: SOST Squad Players: 2 to 4 locally, 2 to 16 online =Description= *Objecives **Assault the base **Defuse the bomb planted on hostage **Rescue the hostage **Defend the hostage and fight of waves of enemies **Plant bomb in enemy HQ **Escape **Make sure hostage doesn't die *Characters **SOST Squad **Sangheili Marines **Keros Allied Forces **Russian Ultranationalists **Rebel Militia (Allied with Ultranationalists) *Weather: Clear, Sunny *Vehicals **Russian Troop Transport Trucks **Russian BTR's **Russian T-90's **Russian Assault Helicopters **Jeeps with mounted turrets *Achievements **"That was one hell of a good job!"(Complete the level on veteran without dieing) *Skulls: None =Difficulties= *Hard - Heavy Opposition *Legendary - This level is almost impossible! =Opening Scene= *Cinematic Scene You see 10 F-144 Falcons arriving at Kharkiv, Ukraine. You also see Covenant Assault Carriers as well. Many Russians are on alert and roll out T-90s, trucks, jeeps, and BTR's. Sirens go off! Everything looks like there is going to be a full scale war in the area! You see the SOST's loading there weapons, and the transmission says, "30 seconds!". You then see Sangheilis loading their plasma rifles, plasma M4's and other weapoons. The General Michael Konar says, "Lets do this!" and the elite reply, "YES SIR!" The scene ends. =Gameplay= You are in a F-144 Falcon flying. Game Info Starts. You are participating in a hard hitting air raid. As you are flying over the city, the transmission of the SOST helicopter says, "We are going in...25 seconds!" and then the Sangheili transmission comes in, "We are ready!" and after helicopter 2 says, "Copy we are fully loaded!" followed by helicopter 3, when the players sees RPG missiles being fired, "We got RPG's down there...take caution!" Your transmitter says "10 seconds", while a SOST a (NPC) throws the rapelling rope down. The transmitter says, "5 seconds till combat..." and a SOST (NPC) rapels down. The the transmitter says, "rapeling..." you rapel down, and once on the ground, the commander says, "All units, this is Commander Thug...You are to go in, rescue a hostage, and destroy the base...good luck." You and teams meet strong heavy resistance of Juggernauts, Ultranationalists, and Rebel Militia! There is a bomb timer on the top right of your screen. It counts down and you and your teams must assault your way through to get to the bomb. On your way inside, sangheilies then advise the player that they will stand guard outside as you go in for the bomb. Once disarmed, You must assault your way to save the hostage. Then after, you plant a bomb in the building. Once you have done that, you go back the way you came, and you see the sangheilies that were on guard dead. Ultranationalists and Rebel Miltia are a wave. But this is just wave one. The Russian Ultranationalist General says, "You have drove my patience, now this is the beggining of the end! You thought you have won...but your wrong...I will give you to the count of three, to surrender!" Then the timer for bomb that you armed starts on the top right of your screen. The General starts counting. If you dont shoot them, you'll surrender and its Mission Failed. If you do shoot. then the gameplay continues. The player must defeat the waves, and get to the extraction point. If he gets to the extraction, its Mission Complete! =Waves= Wave 1 Described in gameplay Wave 2 10 footmobiles, 2 BTR's, 2 T-90s and 1 Assault Helicopter Wave 3 25 footmobiles, 4 BTR's, 4 T-90s, 2 Assault Helicopters, and 1 Juggernaut Wave 4 50 footmobiles, 5 BTR's, 5 T-90s, 2 Assault Helicopters and 2 Juggernauts Final Wave *Fight your way to the extraction point on this wave! 50 footmobiles, 5 BTR's, 5 T-90s, 1 Pave Low Assault Helicopter, and 5 Juggernauts =Mission Complete/Failed= *Mission Complete - Reach extraction point at the end of the level *Mission Failed - Both players die *Mission Failed - Fail to disarm bomb *Mission Failed - Fail to rescue hostage *Mission Failed - Fail to reach extraction point on last wave =Trascript= *SOST helicopter transmission: "30 seconds" (opening scene, while SOST's are loading weapons) *Michael Konar: "Lets do this!" (When panning to the covenant, opening scene) *Elites: "YES SIR!" (After Michael Konars dialog, opening scene) *SOST helicopter transmission: "We are going in...25 seconds!" (during gameplay, while flying over city) *Sangheili Transmission: "We are ready!" (during gameplay, after SOST helicopter transmission dialog) *Helicopter 2: "Copy we are fully loaded!" (during gameplay, after sangheili transmission) *Helicopter 3: "We got RPG's down there...take caution!" (during gameplay, after helicopter 2's dialog) *SOST helicopter transmission: "10 seconds" (during gameplay, helicopter turns) *''Turning '' *SOST helicopter transmission: "5 seconds till combat" (gameplay, after rope is thrown) *''Once stopped, and hovering'' *SOST helicopter transmission: "Rappeling" (when you press X to rapel) *''players rapel down'' *Commander Thug: "All units, this is Commander Thug...You are to go in, rescue a hostage, and destroy the base...good luck." (once you are on the ground) *''On the ground'' *Russian General: "You have drove my patience, now this is the beggining of the end! You thought you have won...but your wrong...I will give you to the count of three, to surrender!" (Once you see the sangheili guards dead) *''Russian General is counting'' *''Bomb timer starts on top right of screen'' *''you can fire and continue, or surrender and fail (chosing option)'' Category:Levels